Sed Eyes
by Hydra-chan
Summary: Rock'n'Roll ... Brigas ... Romances ... Uma história muito louca, de uma banda mais louca ainda...
1. Início

Sad Eyes

Sad Eyes é uma banda que explodiu no Japão. Agora a nova febre dos rockeiros orientais é a banda composta por: Tomoyo (vocal), Sakura (teclado e mixagem), Nakuro (bateria), Shaoran (guitarra) e Yamazaki (baixo). A banda conta com uma legião de fãs assíduos. Não perdem um único show, lotando a casa sempre. Ainda contam com uma empresária muito louca, Meilin.

Imaginem o dia-a-dia da banda... Como se não bastasse o corre-corre diário e as situações pelas quais eles tem de passar, tudo fica mais interessante quando uma rádio local faz uma promoção.

****

Louco por Sad Eyes

Mostre o quanto você gosta da banda.

A mais louca ação ganhará um ingresso para o próximo show.

E mais uma credencial para entrar no camarim da galera.

Não percam essa oportunidade!

O que fazer quando o fã não é apenas louco pela banda e sim um completo apaixonado? O que será que vai acontecer? **AMOR, BEIJOS E ROCK'N'ROLL**


	2. Prólogo

Apenas mais um dia

- Yamazaki, dá pra você sair?! Acho que vou ter que chamar a Chiharu aqui, né?! – Nakuru estava parada na porta do camarim

- E por que eu deveria sair? Isso aqui é publico, sabia?! – Takashi Yamazaki se fazia de difícil.

- Qual o problema aqui? – Tomoyo abria a porta do camarim, que estivera encostada.

- Ah! Já acabou de se vestir... – Nakuru se dirigia a jovem de dezenove anos.

- Já sim... – respondeu a menina e, olhando para Yamazaki, continuou – Deixe-me adivinhar... Esse pervertido tava querendo entrar?

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Nakuru sorriu para o rapaz e fez cara de quem diz "eu-te-avisei". Depois o deixou entrar.

O camarim era bem amplo. A um canto havia uma penteadeira que ocupava toda uma parede. Do outro lado da sala os instrumentos estavam dispostos.

Os portões ainda não haviam sido abertos e nem todos os integrantes haviam chegado. Tomoyo parecia também ter notado isso pois estava procurando o celular. A jovem não precisou sequer ligar para alguém, afinal, da sala podia-se ouvir a discussão.

- ... irresponsável! Você nunca muda... Vem cá, tú conhece um objeto chamado DESPERTADOR? 

- Você quer calar essa boca?! Eu não pedi pra você ir me buscar em casa, então pode ir parando de encher o saco...

Sakura e Shaoran vinham discutindo sem se importar com as pessoas que os observavam ou com a altura que suas vozes atingiam.

- Mais um dia típico... – Yamazaki falava ironicamente olhando para os dois. _[esse Yamazaki tá me saindo pior que encomenda, não acham? Mas eu não consigo enxergá-lo de outra maneira, acho que ele tem cara de irônico! ^.^"]_

- Mas eu não tenho culpa. Essa garota tá sempre atrasada. É uma lerda... Se demorasse mais um minuto pra nascer, ia sair um bicho preguiça! _[eu tinha que colocar isso, é que meu pai sempre fala isso pra mim]_

- Fala sério... Eu não mandei você ir lá me buscar. Cara, pelo amor de Deus. Você ficou esperando por que quis! _[hihi Sakura 100% OOC. Tudo bem, nessa fic vocês verão os personagens meio OOC, só vou aproveitar algumas coisas típicas deles... ^.~]_

- Concordo! Quando você precisar de carona, acho bom você ficar esperando. – Shaoran entrou no camarim e foi dedilhar sua guitarra.

- Ótimo! Faça isso mesmo. – Sakura já estava muito irritada.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Shaoran não quis mais dar atenção à menina, mas continuou a reclamar num sussurro – Cabeça-dura, mal-humorada...

- O que você tá falando aí? – a jovem já se revelava completamente revoltada.

- Nada! – o rapaz respondeu com firmeza.

- Ah, bom...

A cena seguinte era, no mínimo, patética. Shaoran e Sakura ficavam se olhando, mas cada vez que os olhares se encontravam, eles viravam o rosto e faziam cara de poucos amigos. _[ai ai ai, parece briguinha de crianças, né?! Ninguém diria que nessa fic eles tem 19 anos... -.-']_

Ambos viviam discutindo. Algumas vezes as brigas eram realmente sérias, ficando dias sem se falar. A briga mais séria que tiveram rendeu um silêncio de "dois meses, vinte e dois dias, quarenta e sete minutos e dez segundos" como Sakura faz questão de lembrar. _[por que será, hein... *assobiando a música Love Is In The Air*]_

De forma serena, porém decidida, Tomoyo pôs fim em toda aquela "festa".

- Acho que as crianças já se divertiram, né?! Agora prestem atenção: a gente vai se apresentar em 10 minutos, então tratem de fazer uma cara mais animada, ouviram.

O dia-a-dia da Sad Eyes não era muito diferente.

Tomoyo era a "mãe" da banda. Era ela quem se responsabilizava por tudo, dava palpites no figurino, nos clips, nos álbuns... Enfim, era ela quem colocava a ordem na bagunça.

Já os outros integrantes eram quem colocava a bagunça na ordem... Yamazaki dava seus ataques de ironia, Nakuru (que nunca fora muito normal) estava mais louca ainda (talvez por ser animada até de mais) e Sakura e Shaoran esgotavam a paciência de qualquer um com suas brigas intermináveis...

Pra colocar a ordem nisso tudo só uma empresária séria, competente e bem calma. É exatamente por isso que Sad Eyes é uma completa zona, já que Meilin é a responsável pela galera. Mas tudo bem, isso não afeta a fama da banda que anda fazendo o maior sucesso pelo Japão...

[Nota da autora: Bom, eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando eu tava no shopping com minhas amigas. Acho que a inspiração veio das profundezas do meu subconsciente. É que atualmente eu estou viciada numa banda chamada Simple Plan (pra quem gosta de Blink, eu aconselho... É bem parecido, até porque os caras foram a inspiração pra banda). Pois é... Então eu tô aproveitando a visão que eu tenho de alguns personagens, como um Yamazaki sarcástico e por aí vai... Espero que gostem... Esse é só o início... E vem muito mais por aí... Aguardem.]


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1   
**Que dia é hoje?**

O telefone tocava insistentemente. Tomoyo tentava tampar os ouvidos com o travesseiro, o show tinha terminado tarde e ainda eram 7:30 da manhã. Vendo que o toque não ia parar, a jovem estendeu a mão e pegou o telefone. 

- Alô? - sua voz era lenta e arrastada. 

- Eu não agüento mais esse arrogante! Como eu tenho raiva de certas atitudes... Por que ele tem que ser assim? 

- Sakura? Calma, falando desse jeito você vai acabar me acordando... 

- Tá, desculpa... É o Shaoran... 

- E o que ele fez? 

- Ele tá sempre fazendo alguma coisa... 

- Tá, e o que ele dessa vez? 

- Ele disse que eu tava estranha!!! 

- Estranha? Estranha como? 

- Pois foi exatamente isso que eu perguntei, só que ele não me respondeu! 

- E quando foi que ele te chamou de "estranha"? 

- Quando a gente voltou do show. Ele foi me levar pra casa, daí no carro eu me encostei na porta pra tirar um cochilinho, aí ele olhou pra mim e ME CHAMOU DE ESTRANHA!!! - Sakura falava muito rápido. 

- Fala sério, né... Não tá na cara? 

- Não! Não tá na cara, não! Será que você pode me explicar? 

- Pensa comigo: Sakura + Shaoran = BRIGA x 10... Se você não falou nada e foi só tirar um cochilo... 

- O QUÊ?! Quer dizer que é assim que ele me vê?! 

- Não só ele. 

- Hã?! É assim, né?! Então vocês não reconhecerão a nova Sakura que acaba de nascer... 

- Como assim, Sakura? 

- Aguarde e verá. - a jovem se despediu da amiga e desligou o telefone.   
  
  
- Então é assim... Vamos ver se daqui pra frente as coisas não vão mudar... - Sakura falava para si enquanto se arrumava pra sair. 

O céu não estava limpo. As nuvens deixavam o céu coberto por uma cor grafite e um vento cortante batia na pele da jovem que ia andando pela rua. 

Sakura resolveu passar numa confeitaria, pra comprar um bolo e levar pra casa da Tomoyo. Os integrantes da banda haviam combinado de se encontrarem na casa da vocalista. 

Às 14:30 eles teriam uma entrevista numa rádio onde seria divulgada a banda e uma promoção. 

Antes de passar na confeitaria, Sakura resolveu dar uma volta no parque principal. A jovem se sentou num banco e ficou observando um casal de namorados que estavam encostados em uma cerejeira. Os amantes se beijavam e Sakura virou o rosto se deparando com dois passarinhos que pareciam brigar. Isso fez a menina se lembrar de Shaoran. 

- Ah... Mas ele me paga... Afinal, não perde por esperar... - e a jovem dava um sorriso maroto. 

Quando Sakura olhou para o relógio viu que já eram quase 11:30. Como o tempo passou tão veloz e ela nem notara talvez Sakura nunca saiba _[nem eu]_. Mesmo assim a jovem se levantou, foi até a confeitaria (estava se encontrava lotada), tomou um café da manhã completo e comprou um bolo de chocolate. 

- Acho que esse é o sabor favorito dele, né?! - Sakura falava consigo em pensamento - Mas que droga, por que eu tinha que ser desligada?! Hum... Acho que esse é o favorito do Shaoran, sim. Ah, mas e o que importa, pra que eu tenho que comprar o favorito dele?! Mas vai esse mesmo. - Sakura pagou o bolo. 

A confeitaria continuava lotada, o que fez a menina pensar: 

"O que tá acontecendo? Será que estão dando doces aqui?" _[~_~']_

O grupo marcou na casa de Tomoyo às 13:00 e já eram 12:40. Sakura apertou o passo e em quinze minutos já estava na casa da amiga. Ficou cinco minutos parada à porta, quando pôde ouvir o relógio tocar uma musiquinha informando que mais uma hora começava, Sakura tocou a campainha. _[relógio de pulso japonês tem de tudo, né?! ^_^']_

- Estou atrasa? - a jovem tentava perguntar num tom inocente. 

- Não, você chegou na hora! - Tomoyo sorriu. 

Sakura entrou, arrumou o bolo com a amiga. Cinco minutos mais tarde toda a banda já estava reunida. 

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? Você dormiu na casa da Tomoyo? - Nakuru perguntava curiosa. 

- Não. 

- Sua cama quebrou, daí você teve que dormir no sofá, o que não foi muito confortável, então você desistiu de dormir e... - Yamazaki tentava achar alguma explicação para o fato de Sakura ter chegado pontualmente na casa de Tomoyo. 

- Não... Não foi nada disso. 

- Já sei... Os despertadores estavam em promoção?! 

Sakura abriu a boca pra começar a reclamar com Shaoran, mas preferiu manter-se calada e apenas disse: 

- Não vou discutir com você! - e cerrou as sobrancelhas. 

- Continua estranha... - essa foi a única resposta de Shaoran, porem em um sussurro, que não foi ouvido por ninguém. 

- Hum... Então essa é a nova Sakura? - Tomoyo perguntava intrigada. 

Sakura piscou para a amiga e se retirou para ir buscar o bolo. Em poucos minutos a menina voltava com o doce nas mãos. Tomoyo foi até a cozinha pra buscar os talheres e os pratos. 

- Hum... Bolo de chocolate... - os olhos de Shaoran brilhavam. - É o meu favorito, Tomoyo. - e o menino se servia generosamente. _[ai ui ui, eu nem gosto muito de bolo de chocolate, mas eu tô imaginando o Shaoran comendo com tanta vontade... acho que eu vou ATACAR a cozinha daqui de casa ~_~']_. 

- Yes... Acertei!!! - Sakura sussurrou para si. _[vocês conhecem a Sakurinha, né?! Tenta ser discreta, mas só fica na vontade... ^_^]_

Depois de tal manifestação, todos pararam para observar uma Sakura muito vermelha depois de ter percebido o que acabara de fazer. 

- Mais o que foi isso? - Nakuru perguntou sem entender nada. 

- É que quem trouxe o bolo foi a Sakura. - Tomoyo dizia, tentando abafar uma risada ao ver Sakura e Shaoran levemente corados. 

Ninguém havia se servido do bolo, com exceção ao Shaoran que escondia o rosto no prato com um enorme pedaço do doce. De repente Yamazaki se lembrou de um detalhe e tratou de recordar a todos: 

- Vocês sabem que dia é hoje? 

- Não. - Tomoyo parecia curiosa. 

- Dia dos Namorados... - nesse momento, todos olharam para Sakura e para Shaoran (que ainda comia o bolo). 

Sakura rapidamente se distraiu com o gatinho de Tomoyo, que acabara de entrar na sala (ela agradeceu aos céus por ele ter aparecido pois estava muito vermelha). Já Shaoran (que estava completamente distraído com o doce) olhou assustado para todos vendo que os amigos o observava com sorrisos maldosos no rosto. 

- O que foi? - o menino perguntou inocentemente. 

- Nada, é só que o Yamazaki acabou de se lembrar que não vai comer O SEU bolo de CHOCOLATE porque a Chiharu vai dar CHOCOLATE pra ele já que HOJE é DIA DOS NAMORADOS!!! Ele também não quer comer o bolo que a SAKURA comprou, sabe... Não é legal, já que o CHOCOLATE não foi... Bom... NÃO FOI PRA ELE, entendeu, Shaoran? - Nakuru tratou de explicar a situação. 

Sakura teve vontade de sair correndo da sala, afinal estava muito vermelha, mas tratou de disfarçar e continuou a brincar com Kero (o gatinho da Tomoyo). Enquanto Shaoran... 

- Cof! Cof! Cof! Cof! 

- Que foi? - Tomoyo olhava preocupada para o amigo. 

- Nada... Eu tô bem, só me engasguei... - Shaoran parecia nervoso e sentia seu rosto queimar. 

Todos ficaram calados enquanto o menino terminava de comer o bolo. O silêncio parecia interminável e Sakura já estava começando a se sentir incomodada com aquilo. 

- Olhem a hora, já são 14:00 e até agora a Meilin nem deu as caras por aqui... Mas que produtora é essa que a gente arrumou, viu... 

Nesse exato instante, a campainha tocou e Tomoyo foi atender a porta. 

- OIE! - uma jovem de 25 anos, longos cabelos negros, presos em dois coques e olhos 'cereja' cumprimentava a todos. 

- Falávamos de você, Meilin. - Tomoyo sorria. - E onde está o Nanchun? _[esse é o namorado da Meilin, ok?! Eu não podia colocar a elazinha sozinha, né?! Assim pelo menos ela não fica atras do Shaoran... Atrás dele, já basta... EU!!!]_

- Está ali no carro, viemos buscar vocês... - a jovem sorriu. 

Em meia hora a banda já estava na rádio gravando e sendo entrevistados. 


End file.
